A Little Force Goes A Long Way
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: What do you do when your four-year-old daughter – who is exactly like her paternal grandfather – won’t do as she’s told and go to bed? Why, you FORCE her to go to sleep, but in a way that no other parent would try.


**Author's Notes: This came to me whilst writing my other **_**Dragon Ball Z**_** story. Right, I should explain my character Zeira who is going to be in this story as a main character. She is an original character created by me, for the game **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**, and she is the daughter of Zexion, a character from **_**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**_**. Zeira can create portals of darkness and her weapon is four small orbs. What these orbs do… shall be revealed in this one-shot. Because if I told you right here, right now (tee-hee, HSM), it'd spoil the whole thing. Right then, let's get on with it before the author's note is longer than the damn one-shot! Also, this is gonna be in Zeira's point of view. Except for two scenes.**

**Summary: What do you do when your four-year-old daughter – who is exactly like her paternal grandfather – won't do as she's told and go to bed? Why, you FORCE her to go to sleep, but in a way that no other parent would try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the following people: Zeira, Twilight, Belle, Isa, and Cami.**

**-- is a scene change and/or a different point of view. **

_**A Little Force Goes a Long Way**_

**--**

Looking back, I wonder—is _this_ how I planned my future to be like when I was a child, or a teenager? I don't think it is.

I mean, is being stood of your _very_ disobedient four-year-old daughter demanding that she go to bed, and all she responds with is a cross of the arms and a pout how people predict their future to be like? No, I didn't think it was. I am tempted to just _scream_ at her to go to bed. My husband is offering to just _carry_ our daughter up to bed.

"No," I respond with. "Trunks, you fully well know that Cami will just throw a temper tantrum as soon as you dump her on that bed, and that is the _last_ thing I need to deal with right now."

"Well, do _you_ have a better idea?" Trunks asks me, flopping down onto the settee. Time and time again, I have told him not to do that! Cami will just start copying his actions! Does Trunks not understand a WORD I say to him?! "Cami is being absolutely adamant not to go to bed."

"Well, thanks for pointing out the obvious!" I sarcastically reply. "Oh, why did your mother and father decide to go out for the night?"

"What do you mean—my mother AND father? My mom had to literally _drag_ my father out the door! He was threatening to blast her and everything!" Oh jeez, we're getting off topic. I look at Cami. She has a smile on her face as she's realised the conversation is not about her having to go to bed anymore. Yeah well, I shall wipe the smile off her face.

"Cami, just go to bed!" No reaction. She's just standing there, arms crossed and a pout. "_NOW_!" Oh god, she's starting to cry now. And yes, right into the comforting arms of Trunks as she sobs. I always manage to end up looking like the bad guy in these situations.

"You're a meanie, mommy!" Cami yells at me, through her tears.

I sigh. "Trunks, put her back on the floor."

"But—"

"Trunks. Do it NOW!" Hmph, maybe if I threaten him, he'll actually obey me. "Or I won't do that thing you love so much—ever again!" Trunks' blue eyes widen and he immediately places Cami back on the floor. Of course, she just grabs hold of Trunks' leg. I bend down and force my child to let go her father's leg. "Sweetie, mommy didn't mean to yell at you. Mommy is just getting frustrated because you won't do as she says."

Cami instantly rushes into _my_ arms. "But mommy, I don't wanna go to bed!"

"And is there any reason _why_ you don't wanna go to bed, young lady?" I question, standing up with Cami in my arms. Cami nods her head. "Well? Let's hear your excuse, kid."

"I wanna stay up late!"

I widen my eyes. That's IT? She just wants to stay up late? Well, no WAY is she staying up late! I am NOT gonna be one of those parents who let their kids stay up late! She'll get bags under her eyes from going to sleep too late. I did, when I was younger. But it wasn't because I wanted to stay up late. It was because I used to gaze at the stars every night, trying to figure something out.

"You are NOT staying up late, Cami!" I reply, placing my child on the floor. She stares up at me with her teary blue eyes and then stomps her foot in frustration.

"But, _mommy_!" She whines. I cross my arms and give a glare to my child. God help me if she's like this when she's older.

"_No_!" I answer. "You know what, Cami, I'm gonna MAKE you fall asleep!"

Cami stares up at me with confusion, and with a little bit of fear. "W-What? No! I-I don't wanna!" She jumps up onto the settee and into Trunks' lap. Well, at least we know that she's a Daddy's Little Girl. Oh god, I hope she doesn't keep calling him "Daddy" when she's sixteen or something like that. "Daddy, tell mommy to stop."

"Zeira, what are you doing?" Trunks' asks me, putting protective arms around Cami. Is it me—or is he acting as if I'm sort of insane person? Oh well. "You're not planning to… hurt her, are you?"

"Oh Trunks, no! Of course not! I'm her mother, for Kingdom Hearts sake! I'm not gonna hurt her! Just make her go to sleep, that's all." Trunks' raises his eyebrow, which is an indication for me to explain how. "You know my weapons that I had when I was in Organization XIII?" Trunks nods. "Well, I'm gonna use them. It won't hurt her, trust me. Just send her into a deep sleep."

"Alright then… I'm guessing you have to go to The Castle That Never Was to retrieve them?" Trunks asks me.

"Well, duh. They've been there since the last time I used them. Which was AGES ago," I answer. I turn around, and wave my hand. A Corridor of Darkness appears in front of me. Every time I do that, it feels like I haven't done it in years. It takes me right back to my youth when I was doing it every single day, because we were assigned a mission every day – except for some certain days – and everyone knew—the quickest way to get to a world was by using darkness. "See ya," I remark as I walk through the portal.

After a brief few minutes of being surrounded by darkness, I appear out of the other side of the portal. Ah, it's always raining here. Thankfully, it's only drizzling, and not, as Isa would say, "chucking it down". I look up and see my home that I was raised in for twenty-three years. The Castle That Never Was. A… joyous place, shall I say? Well, not really. I suppose I had better start walking up to it if I want Cami to sleep.

Ah, I remember coming up this nearly transparent blue path all the time when I was in my youth. Some would say I'm still in my youth. I'm currently twenty-nine-years-old, as is Trunks. No, when I say youth, I mean when I was a teenager. Oh good, I've arrived at the door. Hm. Should or should I not knock? I could easily go right in. Yeah, I'll just go right in.

--

"Daddy, where's the c…ccaasstl… that place that mommy gone to?" Cami questioned her father.

"Where your _other_ granddad lives," Trunks answered.

Cami didn't speak for a moment or two. "Ohhhhh. So… mommy's gone to visit gwanddad?"

"No, not exactly."

"Oh." Cami looked down in disappointment. Suddenly, there was the sound of a door being opened. Cami knew instantly who it was. "Gwandma!" Cami jumped off the sofa, and ran to her grandmother. Bulma grinned and picked up her _only_ grandchild.

"Why aren't you asleep, young lady?" Bulma asked, sitting down on the sofa and placing Cami on her lap. She gave a slight death glare to Trunks and then looked back at Cami. "You should've been in bed ages ago!"

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Cami replied. She looked behind her, and saw her paternal grandfather leaning up against a wall, with an amused look in his eyes.

"You don't wanna go to bed, huh?" Bulma looked around the living room with her blue eyes and then, when she couldn't find who she was looking for, turned back to Cami. "Where's your mother gone?" Cami opened her mouth to answer, but Trunks stopped her.

"She went to The World That Never Was to get something that will help Cami fall asleep."

"What will it be? A lullaby?" Vegeta sarcastically suggested. "It'll take a lot to get the brat to fall asleep."

"Trust me, this thing that Zeira is getting—it'll put Cami to sleep in about ten seconds or so," Trunks remarked.

"Wow," Bulma commented. "I wonder what she's using."

Trunks tapped the side of his nose, with a smile. "Sorry, can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Why is it?" Bulma asked.

"Because, if I told you what it is," Trunks started, "It'd spoil it for the readers."

"Oh. Okay, that's fair enough."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Cami?"

"What are redas?"

--

"Hello?" I call out, peeking my head round the door and holding on to it with my hands. "Is anybody here?" Wow, I never realised how creepy this place can be when it's empty. I have _got_ to get my darling husband to teach me how read someone's "ki". And fly. I _so_ wanna fly. Huh, did I just hear giggling?

I turn around—and my eyes widen. With a shout, all three girls hurl themselves at me.

Ow.

I'm the floor, lying on my back. That hurt. A lot.

"You guys," I moan, sitting up and putting a hand to my head, "Don't you think you're a little old for that kind of thing?" With a laugh, Twilight extends her hand to help me up. I accept it, and moan slightly as I'm pulled up. "Seriously. We're not teenagers anymore."

"That may be so," Twilights comments, "but it doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"_Fun_? We're mothers now. We're not _allowed _to have fun," I retort back. I smirk as Belle gets a worried expression on her face.

"W-What? So, I've not been allowed to have fun since I was fifteen?" She questions. Belle had her first child when she was fifteen thanks to a jerk named Kenzie. Incidentally, Belle _named_ her son Kenzie, because then, at least _some_one with the name Kenzie would love her.

"Just ignore her, Belle," Isa remarks, "and besides, I'm not yet a mum, so shut up. Anyway, there must be _some_ fun in being a mother."

"Yeah?" I raise my eyebrow. "I wouldn't exactly call being a mother to what has got to be the most disobedient four-year-old child, thanks to her paternal granddad, fun."

"I feel sorry for you, Zeira," Twilight comments. "Your child _is_ half a Saiyan after all. So what are you doing here, anyway?"

"To get something from my past to make Cami fall asleep," I reply.

"Ah. So you've left _poor_ Trunks all alone to put up with her?" Twilight sarcastically enquires. She has never liked Trunks since she met him and I have never been able to figure out why. Even when I've asked Twilight about it, she would just 'Hmph' and walk away with her arms crossed. But… Trunks doesn't like Twilight back—so we all try our upmost best to make sure the pair aren't in the same _building_, let alone the same _room_.

I look at my watch. "Well, Bulma and Vegeta should be arriving home anytime time now and besides—Bulla's there too. Although she's been in her room all night."

"_Shame_," Twilight remarks, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Well, we'd better let you go. Where are you going anyway? Your room?" I nod. "You gonna portal there or are you gonna walk there?"

Well I'm not going to choose the latter choice, that's for sure. This castle has so many corridors, and it is very easy to get lost. Believe me; I've done it loads of times. "I'm going to portal. God knows how many times I've gotten lost in these corridors."

"Alright, then. See you later," Twilights replies and smiles at me. I smile back and then create a portal to my room. I step inside the portal, thinking about when I was a teenager and going on missions every single day. I don't like to admit it to anyone else—but sometimes, I _do_ actually miss that sort of lifestyle. I _miss_ hanging out with my best friends. Nevertheless, I have a daughter to raise now. For the rest of my piggin' life.

Oh good, I'm in my room now. Well… should I really call it _my_ room anymore? I mean, I don't live here anymore, so it technically isn't my room. But no one else has claimed it. And everything has stayed the same from when I was living here. I take a glance around the room. Loads of memories here. I remember the time when I was getting ready to sneak away and visit Trunks for the night. I didn't plan on falling asleep in his arms under a tree, though.

Hmm… if everything has stayed the same, then what I need should still be in the top draw of my set of drawers. I walk over to my set of drawers and pull open the top one. As I pull it open, I can hear the contents inside rattling about. Yes! It sounds like what I need is still in there!

Oh my…

My weapons are still in there. Well, it should really be a singular, since they all have the same use. I pick up my weapon, and the memories start to come flooding back.

"_You'd do well to keep your mouth shut. I may have to be forced to use my weapon on you."_

"_Huh, that I'd like to see. I don't think whatever your weapon is could defeat the Keyblade. After all, I HAVE been wielding this Keyblade for two months now."_

"_Such a cocky attitude, Crystal. You're exactly like your father. Hm. But not for long. HIYAH!"_

"_W-What? What's happening? I… feel… sleepy…"_

That was my very first fight with Crystal. It was going great until her friends decided to show up.

My weapon is small. It's four orbs. They're all different colours. One is red, one is blue, one is green and one is yellow. When formed together around a person or anything else, they come together to create a big white orb which then sparkles, sending very fine dust onto the person or thing belong, sending them into a deep sleep. I can tell the orb how long I want the person to sleep for, but I won't do that with Cami. The default time is twelve hours, although you can wake the person up before that time ends.

I close my hand, close the draw, and then create a portal back to Capsule Corp. Directly to the living room. I want to make Cami fall asleep as soon as I can, and no doubt, my husband does as well.

"I'm back," I announce as the portal opens in the living room. I look around. Bulma and Vegeta have arrived back. They have perfect timing, don't they…?

"What did you get, mommy?" Cami asks me as she jumps off the settee onto the floor, and walks up to me with a curious look in her eyes.

"I'll show you, Cami," I reply. I take her hand in mine, and guide her to a large enough space for this to work. "You won't feel any pain, I promise."

"What are you doing, Zeira?" Bulma asks me, obviously with some concern for her grandchild. I wouldn't harm my own child, so she doesn't really need to be concerned.

"You'll see, mom," Trunks answers for me. "It's SO cool!" Trunks obviously hasn't forgotten what the orbs do when put together. I'm surprised really, since I've only ever used the orbs in front of Trunks twice. I guess he's got a really good memory. "You got enough room to do it, Zeira?" He questions me.

"Yep," I reply and nod my head. "Right, stand here," I tell Cami. I then place the orbs in a square around Cami, who looks at them with curiosity. "It'll work in a minute."

The orbs start floating up around Cami. Cami looks at them with wide eyes. The orbs then form the white orb at the top of Cami's head.

"Trunks, get behind Cami ready," I command.

"Right." Trunks nods, stands up, and kneels behind Cami, ready to catch her in his arms. I glance at Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma has a fascinated look on her face, and Vegeta hasn't moved from his position of leaning up against the wall, with his usual frown on his face. Cami is looking up at the orb.

The orb is sprinkling the dust down now. After it's done there, I need to be quick, as it will transform into the four small orbs and drop to the floor, so I need to catch them in my hand. I've never failed in doing it before, though.

Cami is falling asleep now. Ah, she's fully asleep now. She falls back and Trunks catches her in his arms, scooping her up. I walk towards the orb, and hold my hand out. The orb transforms into the four small ones and fall into my hand.

"Mission accomplished," I comment, with a satisfied smile on my face.

"Wow! That was amazing! I can't—" Bulma stops talking and covers her mouth as she realises she's being a little bit loud. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Bulma," I reply, "Cami's in a deep sleep now, and shouldn't wake up until twelve hours from now."

"Oh, that's fine then," Bulma remarks. "But I have a question. Are you the only one who can do that?"

I nod my head. "Yes, they only work for me."

"That's incredible!"

--

"We should use them more often," Trunks said whilst getting into bed. Zeira nodded her head in agreement. "Oh, I've never asked. Do they have any side effect?"

"Well, Cami will feel a little dizzy in the morning, but other then that—no." Zeira lay down onto her side, facing away from her husband.

"Oh, that's good. Will she remember you using them?" Trunks asked as he wrapped his arms around Zeira and pulled her closer to him.

"Nope. She will have absolutely no memory of it whatsoever."

"Why not?"

"Well, no one can remember falling asleep, can they? I mean, I wake up in the morning, and I'm always thinking, 'When did I fall asleep?'" Zeira answered, closing her purple eyes.

"You know, you're really clever."

"I know. Now shut up and go asleep."

"Yes, Ma'am."

--

Looking back, I wonder—is _this_ how I planned my future to be like when I was a child, or a teenager? Well, it certainly isn't—but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**--**

**ONE-SHOT COMPLETE**

**I bet most parents would wish that those orbs were something that you could use in real life, eh? I know I certainly would. There's been many times when I've been lying in bed trying to get asleep. I'm rambling now. So anyway… review please! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you! **

**Yunagirlamy/Soragirlamy, 16.4.09**


End file.
